


Butterfly Effect

by MiniNephthys



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children, Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner, Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor, Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne, Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey, 真女神転生IV | Shin Megami Tensei IV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 01:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Endless variations of the same worlds.  Though their lover can't hear or see them, they continue to worry and follow, as lovers do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterfly Effect

"Events don't always follow the same paths," murmurs Mitsu Kai, watching her elder son fight off a demon. "What is it they say? That a butterfly flaps its wings..."

"Only instead of a hurricane forming, a child chooses to destroy the world," says Chiyo Kaname. "But that's close, I suppose."

"There are some things that are constant, though. Nagahisa will always side with the angels, no matter what, in the worlds where he exists." Mitsu frowns. "I still haven't found out what determines that."

"And no matter where he goes, whether he knows we exist or not, if we can follow," Chiyo begins.

"We will always follow, and love him as much as we did in our own world," Mitsu finishes. "Come with me. It's time we check on him again."

* * *

The Vortex World is full of ghosts, if one happens to be a ghost themselves and find them good companions, but Mitsu and Chiyo have their eyes on a living demon who cannot see them and never will.

"Do you think that the boy will follow him?" Mitsu asks, listening to someone else speak for her lover.

"He might. He might not. He has plenty of choices." Chiyo folds her fingers out of habit. "It won't matter too much. There will be enough of him who decide to follow Lucifer that he won't need many more generals."

"The war will be difficult, when it happens." Mitsu passes her hand through a Kalpa's wall.

"It will always be difficult, no matter how many demons he has on his side - there will be an equal number of angels." Chiyo pauses. There is something to say, but every time she brings up Mitsu's younger son, she refuses to speak, and there is no reason to think that things have changed.

Things rarely change for the dead.

* * *

"Is he really doing this again." Chiyo sighs heavily as a boy in a school uniform passes her by without glancing. "If I could talk to him about any one sequence of events, it would be this one. What is the point of it?"

Mitsu shakes her head. "He obviously sees a point."

"It's a point that hardly ever comes to pass. He knows that, too." Chiyo folds her arms.

"We've never been to a version of this world where he doesn't mislead that young man into starting the apocalypse." Mitsu peers more closely at this version of her lover. "Do you think... that he looks tired?"

Chiyo falls into silence.

* * *

"Is he going to test these children again?" Mitsu asks. "Don't do it. You aren't strong enough this time around," she urges the dawdling group, though she knows not even Cain can hear her.

"...It looks like they're decided to go straight up to Belberith," Chiyo answers.

"Thank goodness." Mitsu knows she can't change anything, but it is always painful to watch a slaughter.

* * *

"Dear, why are you a woman? Do you really have to?" Chiyo can't be heard, of course, but she has to say it.

"It's only a disguise." Mitsu frowns. "But it is a rather strange one."

"He always did have a strange sense of fashion, I suppose that extends to pretending to be a woman..." Chiyo mutters.

"He - she - he's saying something," Mitsu says. "Better to make commentary later."

* * *

This world has opened up only recently, to Lucifer and to his lovers. They don't know what to expect, unlike their own world they've watched thousands of times and other worlds they've seen hundreds.

"Eastern Kingdom of Mikado, hm..." Mitsu turns to Chiyo. "Do you think that sounds a bit strange? Eastern Kingdom of Imperial."

"It might just be a coincidence," Chiyo replies. "Wait and see. We have plenty of time to wait, after all."

Hearing of the Gauntlet Ritual, they go to watch it, and then follow one of the few who succeeded. Flynn is his name, and they pick him on both a hunch and because he reminds them of the Messiah statues in their own Makai.

Demons pop up, and Chiyo and Kaname are completely unsurprised. What does take them aback is the state of Tokyo. It's far, far worse than even their own Tokyo had been.

The only thing capable of distracting them from mourning the destruction of this Tokyo is-

"Mitsu!" Chiyo calls, with urgency. "You'll want to come see this!"

"What is-" Mitsu approaches and stops in her tracks. "That can't be him."

Even in an entirely new form, however, Lucifer can't fool his lovers for more than a second. 'Hikaru' approaches the prentices with a smile and a laugh out of place in this wasteland.

"My dearest." Mitsu struggles for the right words. "What on earth possessed you to dress up as a schoolgirl?"

"...It is a disguise." Chiyo is about as surprised. "I just wouldn't have expected it of you. Really. ...Ha, but look at us talk. We're the dead and he's the living. He can learn things that we can't."


End file.
